A Time For Tears Under A Starry Sky
by BrokenFairytale
Summary: Hermione reflects on her building relationship with Remus Lupin. [One-shot][Song-fic]


**Summary:** [One-shot][Song-fic] Hermione reflects on her building relationship with Remus Lupin.   
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the books or films (which are evil personified!), that is JK. Rowling's envious delight! (Although I wouldn't say no to spending sometime with a few of them ;)) The song is "Cannonball" By Damien rice so I don't own that either!  
**Author's Note:** I got inspired by the song and I wanted to write, but I wasn't intending to write fan fiction but in the end when I didn't know what I did want to write I decided it did fit so this came out. It's after the war and Remus is helping Hermione through it and vice versa. The enemy Hermione fell in love with was of course Draco, I was going to say it was Ron that died but it wouldn't of fit as Harry wouldn't of been so happy…yeah…oh yea don't forget to review! :P

* * *

**A Time for Tears under Starry Skies **

_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

_Still a little hard to say what's going on_

Touching her lips gently with her finger tips Hermione sighed softly, a single tear slipping from her closed eyes. She sat silently at the top of the astronomy tower, she hadn't meant to let it get this far. She hadn't meant it to get anywhere. She hadn't meant to fall for Him, but it was so easy to do. Groaning softly she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, pleading with her sub-conscious to allow the all too enticing images to fade, for them to leave, if not forever then just for a little while. She needed to think, and she couldn't think if he was near, even if it was a memory. It didn't help that she could still taste him, still feel him against her, hear his moans in her ear as they had…She groaned aloud, scolding herself inwardly for letting herself succumb to those thoughts.

_Still a little bit of your ghost your witness_

_Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_

_You step a little closer each day_

_And I can't say what's going on_

Opening her eyes she could still see him, smiling at her with those kind yet tired eyes. She could see every little line which littered his handsome face, the frown lines had returned to laughter lines over the years once more. Sirius and Harry had made sure of that. There was never a moment without laughter when they were around. But when they weren't that's when everything happened, walls came down, tears fell freely, words slurred into one because of pure emotion. They had helped each other to get through the pain, grown close because of the fact that they lived under the same roof. The fact that they both had lost someone they loved to him. To him, a bitter laugh bubbled from her lips.

"I suppose I have something to thank him for…" She whispered to no-one in particular, "Voldemort…" The name was once said in utter-most fear, the utterance of it used to have her quaking in fear. Now, she no longer feared a name, she no longer feared the in-evitable, it had come it had happened, and she was still here. Mostly. He had put her back on track, with his tender words and warm smiles. With the tears he shed along side with her. He was twice her age and yet he had enraptured her heart so easily. He wove his flawless spell of her so completely.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to lie_

_Life taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall_

_When you float like a cannonball_

It had taken her a long time to trust her feelings, she had just lost the one she thought she'd be with forever. She'd watched him die by some unknown masked stranger. She'd been un-able to do anything, rooted to the spot as she watched him fall, the death eater had turned his eyes to her but he was dead before he could re-lift his wand. He had made sure of that, He had saved her not for the first time and probably not for the last. She smiled bitterly, she had never told anyone of her love for her enemy apart from Him of course, he knew everything, they didn't keep secrets, not anymore. She had pulled herself into a shell, lied to her loved ones slowly died as she pulled herself further inside herself, slowly died as she lived each and every day. Hermione had been broken, it wasn't hard when your heart was as fragile as hers, she'd always hidden behind her books and now she sudden had the world thrust upon her shoulders.

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear_

_Still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me_

_So close that I can't see what's going on_

Gazing out on to the night sky, which was spread out in front of her, she let out a sigh, wishing everything was back to how it once was. To what it was like when she lived within the corridors she had so recently walked, when she had slept in the same gold and red canopied bed everynight, with the same giggles to company her slumber. But it wasn't that easy was it? Nothing was that easy. He had told her that, taught her that. 'Everything comes with a price…' The price for them was normally pain, death, suffering in every kind. A soft smile crept across her lips as she thought of their whispered words, how he pressed so close to her, clung to her during the nights as they whispered meaningless words to each other, trying desperately to get their feelings across to one another, yet the often incoherent words were perfect, it showed their need, their want, their love even if they never said it.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to lie_

_Life taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall_

_When you float like a cannon_

She sat silently for, well she didn't know how long, hours. She felt herself slowly go numb from sitting in the same place for such a long time. She stood, stretching out her limbs as she groaned from the pins and needles which pricked at her soft flesh. So instead of sitting she stood, leaning against the door frame one arm protectively over her stomach as the other rested on top finger tips brushing over her lips once more. She watched someone dance through the air before her, whoever it was was skilled on a broom. She chuckled softly, knowing all to well who it was. Harry Potter. She watched him, flying to gracefully, to easily through the night sky. He flew through the stars, or so it seemed. The enchanting dance he did through the dark sky and her raptured, she'd always loved to fly. She hated quidditch but loved to fly. She loved the feeling of being free, the wind through the air. She smiled as she watched him, he was so perfect flying up there, somewhere he belonged.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to cry_

_So come on courage!_

_Teach me to be shy_

_'Cause it's not hard to fall_

_And I don't wanna scare her_

_It's not hard to fall_

_And I don't wanna lose_

_It's not hard to grow_

_When you know that you just don't know_

Where did she belong though? In the library? With her precious books? Where she won't be hurt, where she won't fall and break again. Where she wouldn't loose another loved one? In the class room? Teaching the next generation, that's where everyone wanted her. Teaching. But is it where she wanted to be? Where she belonged? No, she wanted to be with him. She belonged by his side. In his heart, and he belonged in hers. She knew she loved him, but did he love her? Or was it just grief and pain that they shared?

"Oh, Remus…" She whispered to the night sky, she didn't know he stood close to her. Stood just behind her, waiting for her to finish her sentence, he got his wish, "I love you…" She closed her eyes as she said it, a tear slipping from under her tightly closed eyelids.

"I love you to Mione…" Came his reply from the darkness behind her.


End file.
